To Love Again
by MarvelSuperHeroes
Summary: Millie, she is nothing but a witch from London returning from a war. Shes been on adventures with the Golden Trio. Shes been playing pranks with the Twins. Her life was perfect. Until the war... Her love of life died she doesn't think she can love again. Not after Fred Weasley. Maybe a certain King can change that?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hobbit or Harry Potter**

**This is AU- Dumbledore's granddaughter falls into Middle Earth after the final battle at Hogwarts. **

* * *

** Millie POV**

I looked over to my best friend. "I am happy that you're alive." George says. He engulfs me into a hug. "You're like a sister to me." I laughed. "A little sister!" He said. "Dude! I don't like to be called Little. I am just younger than you by two months!" I stare at the tall Ginger. "Do you not ever think that you are freakishly tall?" I asked, he was at least 5'11. I was 5'8. Which is pretty tall. "I have to see if Harry is okay." I pulled myself away from George's grip. I see Harry and give him a hug. "Are you alright?" I asked, Me Being the responisble one. He laughed. "I am fine.I have to see Hermione and Ron." I nodded.

I guess I should pack. I mean... I'm going to live with George, AS A FRIEND, since My grandfather died after the year I left. You may not know me. But I am a witch. I am like Hermoine but Hermoine is more intellengent than me. I was sorted in Gryffindor. I am the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. My birthday is on June 13th. Wait, why I am telling you this? I mean if you carried on reading the story maybe you would know more About me. I went to my old room in Hogwarts. I am surprised grand dad left it untouched.

I grabbed a backpack and casted a Extension Charm. I stuffed my clothes, my pictures of my friends and family. And a sword. Yes I know how to do sword fighting. It was a christmas gift when I was in my first year. I also received a bow and arrows. GrandFather told me his brother got it for me. It was made by elves. I always wanted to meet my grandUncle. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah...

I also put my money in there. I guess I'm done. I slung it over my shoulder and left. I was walking back to the great hall when I bump into George. "Hey! I was going to meet up with you." I said. "Well, you ready?" I nodded. "Lets go." He said a bit odd. "You better run." George's voice turned girlish. "Pansy." I growled. "What? Scared? You are so gullible!" She said pointing her wand. "And I thought the bad part was over." I muttered as I ran through the forest as I hear laughter fading.

Until I crashed into a strange man. Who looked a bit younger than my grandfather. "Sorry." I said bowing my head in shame. "Don't be, do you know were you are?" The old man said, I rose an eyebrow. "Mate, I just ran for at lease 10 minutes from a manic girl tryin to kill me. I don't bloody take notice!" I said shouting. "Calm down. Come in here and I'll try to explain." I wide-eye him. Do you think I would go with some strange person.

"Don't worry, I am your grandfather's brother. The one who gave you the weapons for Christmas." He explained. I smiled. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I repeated. He laughed. "No worry child. Now. You must be confuse, let me explain." As I climbed on to his cart. "You are in middle-earth. Different from your world. We have elves, trolls, dwarves, men, dragons And wizards." I smiled. "Do they have goblins?" I asked. Just wondering. He nodded. "They are not very nice ones. There are Orcs and Wargs." I gulped, they do not sound friendly. As he continued to explain, and I have to pay attention, we arrive at this place.

"Um, Uncle? Where are we?" I asked. Gripping my wand which was in my back pocket. "Bree, we are meeting someone here." I nodded. "Uncle? How do you do your magic?" Noticing he doesn't have a wand. But a staff. "With this." I rose an eye brow as if he was mad. Which he is in his own way. "I believe you use a wand." I nodded. "May I see?" I slowly nodded and gave my wand. "Its Ashwood, 12 and a half inches. With dragon heartstrings." I said. It was a long and glossy wand. The colour was white, different to others.

"Very Beautiful." He commented. I realise it was heavy raining. But I don't mind the rain as often. England has a lot of rain! He and I climbed out of the cart and enter a inn? Like leaky cauldron. I see men dancing and being far too loud. They must be bloody drunk. I stood next to a piler. As Gandalf was talking to a short dude. I sighed as Gandalf motion to me to come, as the short guy kept his eye on me. "Thorin, meet my grand neice, Milie." I smiled and offered my hand. "Pleasure to meet you." I nodded as he shook my hand.

"Your Uncle, wants you to join the company." Thorin said. I gave Uncle a glare. I shrugged."What's in it for me?" I asked. "As King under the mountain, gold will be rewarded." He said majestically. I force myself to not to rolly my eyes. "Alright. But it isn't for your gold. Now can I please ask what is bloody going on?" Thorin was shocked. that I cursed. Gandalf Just stare at Thorin as Thorin cleared his throat. "We are reclaiming my home back from a terrible dragon." I rose an eye brow. "Where are you from?" He finally say. "London, in a different dimension. My Grandfather brought me to grow up there to keep away from the harmful things, though I am still surrounded by them back at home."

He nodded. "So other than your magic, what is your weapon of choice?" I furrowed my eyes trying to remember. I have terrible memory. "Oh! A sword and a bow and arrows." He gave me a look. I couldn't read since he looks like a guy with no bloody emotion. He patted me. "I will see you in three days." He said lifting his hood up. As he left Uncle turned to me. "What do you think of the leader?" He asked as we walked back to the cart. I shrugged. "To early to say, but he is oddly attractive." Then I noticed what I said, I covered my mouth. Uncle chuckled. "Do you not have anyone in your life?" He asked as we started to move.

I sighed then shrugged. "After Granddad died. I guess my friends has been there. The twins George and Fred were my partners in crime but Fred died in the battle. Their family was my second family, they fed me and care for me. Then theres Harry and Hermione. They are like reckless yet witty little cousin." I laughed at the memory of me and them two. Uncle stared at me. "Was there anyone who ever bothered you?" I thought for a moment.

"Pansy, She hates me because I befriended Draco, her little sex toy." I rolled my eyes. "Then there's the ignorant ravenclaws. Slytherins as well but Draco." I said. "I love the word Draco since it means Dragon." I smirked. "You may not like this dragon." Gandalf spoke. "So then, where are we going?" I search the Wet road. "Back to home. Which is not far from here." I nodded and lied back. "May I sleep?" I asked, politely as my eyelids were already giving up. "Sleep well." He said, as the world just disappeared from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hobbit or Harry Potter**

* * *

** Millie POV**

**A few days later...**

I woke up in a little room. I yawned and the memories flooded back into my head. I got up and smelt my clothes. Ugh. Well I better change. I got changed into simply black skinny jeans which is moveable. A grey tee that the sleeves stopped at the elbow. On top a camo shirt unbuttoned. And my black boots. I fixed my hair into a messy braid. I look okay. I walk into a small kitchen and I see Gandalf. "Morning." I greeted. "We leave at dusk." I nodded. I learnt that there is also 13 dwarves and the possibility of a hobbit.

I was told what hobbits are like and what types of monsters I should watch out for "Why possibly?" I asked. "Well, early morning I left.I left you a note if you woken up. I went to visit a hobbit, he would be there for great help." I furrowed my eyebrows. But nodded. "Uncle, since you're a wizard. Do you think a letter can be sent to my friend?" He chuckled. "Well, you have you're owl with you." I looked at him confuse as he took out my owl, the name of my owl. "Speedy!" I patted his head. "How did you get him?" I asked as,Speedy stood on my shoulder like a parrot. "An Owl always follow their owners if in harm." I smiled. I grabbed paper and some ink.

_Dear Georgie,_

_I am fine, if you are freaking out, I had some business to do. But you won't find me in England. Anyway my business is very private. And I will tell you eventually. Don't bother to find me. I am capable of looking after myself. I did survive a war, didn't I not? Keep pranking will you? Make sure Ron doesn't end up being fat for all the food he is stuffing. Make sure Hermione keeps an eye on him. Oh tell Ginny keep an eye out for Harry. Tell Harry he better take good care of my God Son, Teddy. George I am perfectly fine, like I just said before. I know I have to move on please hang on without me? I am just as broken without Fred as well. I just wish I said goodbye to him._

_I miss you. I'll try and message you as fast as I can. _

_Love Mil! _

I smiled and folded it and slot it into a envelope. "Take this to George Weasley in the Burrow." I asked Speedy. Speedy hooted before going thought a dimension portal thingy. Apparently only objects and animals can go though not a human or enemy. That sucks. When night arrived, Uncle made me go first into a green door. The door opened. "Hullo! Millie Dumbledore in your present." I smirked, the twins rubbed off me.

"Bilbo at yours, are you with the dwarves?" I looked at the short guy, I MEAN HOBBIT! I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." I walked in. Did I forget to mention I was wearing a cloak. Anyway... I took it off and dropped my bags. "I'm starving. Do you have food?" Bilbo shook his head. "You don't have food?" I asked once More. He blinked. "Oh yes I do!" I clapped. "Good!" I walked to the dinning room and see four dwarves moving tables. "Uhm." I turned away quickly but not fast enough. "Aye a lass!" I turned around. "Huh? A lad! Like I have never seen one." I said sarcastically.

I rose an eyebrow and crossover my arms. "A lass with humour! I like it!" The blond smirked. I shrugged at sat at the chair and put my feet up. "So what are your names? It would be very polite to know." I asked as the dwarf who looks the oldest answered. "I am Balin the older brother of Dwalin, which is him." As he pointed to the bald guy. "Fili." The blonde said. "Kili." They bowed. I rose an eyebrow. "Millie." I smirked. I got up. "Pleasure is all mine." I walked out. I decided that there is no need for food, I could get some later. I went to the front door and I heard Bilbo shouting towards the door.

"Bilbo, you going to get some complains if you don't chill." I said, not being helpful as he send me a glare. I rolled my eyes as he, Bilbo opened the door, a load of dwarves came tumbling in. Bilbo was shocked? Behind the fallen dwarves stood Gandalf. I laughed and stalked away. One by one the dwarves walked towards me and introduce themselves. Soon everyone was stuffing their faces. Reminds me of the great hall and the boys stuffing their faces with unlimited food in front of them.

"How charming." Bilbo said below me. "Ain't it just?" I chuckled at the dwarves. Man,I miss Hogwarts. I miss everyone, especially Fred. I know everyone is safe. I just miss my ginger boy who makes me giggle all the time. I love Fred. We were engaged after a few months. It would be Harry's 18th birthday we would get married. I know 20 is a bit young. But when you known these boys since you were 11, marrying at 20/21 is okay.

Anyway, I slipped pass and quickly got some food from the table of the dwarves and started to eat while Bilbo looked at me. I offered him some as he took it happily. "Thanks." I shrugged, "it's nothing." As soon everyone finished eating. I sat near the door of the entrance. One foot placed on the window sill that I was sitting on and the other foot dangling.

"So by what chance does a lass come into a quest?" Dwalin asked, he was joined by Bifur and Gloin. "A lass who has a death wish." I smirked as I lean over to the dwarves. "But a quest is not where a lass should be." Gloin exclaimed. "I have fighting for my god damned life since I was 13 years old. I know the worst. I faced dragons, more than once, unfriendly mermaids, giant spiders, three-headed dog, and a werewolf. And many more things, Do not judge me." I hissed.

I remember that time with the dragons. Charlie let me see the dragons after the task. I might have able the annoy all of them to kill me. The mermaids were unfriendly if you swim in their lake, not my fault by the way some stuck up Slytherins pushed me in and I was treated by Madam Promfry for a week because of the accident. The giant spiders, never get on a detention with Hagrid and the Three-Headed Dog? The trio and I encounter it. The werewolf, professor Lupin! He was my favourite.

The three dwarves looked at me, surprised at the fact I caught them talking about me. They all walked away and joined the others, who were completely everyone was singing their lungs out, throwing stuff. Bilbo shouting. I smiled at all of them as they sung, reminds me the special days in hogwarts. I watch the dwarves perfectly throw stuff and caught them, bloody hell it was amazing! Soon everyone looked at the surprised hobbit as they all laughed at his face. Then a knock came to disturb them all.

"He's here."


End file.
